Kisses in the Rain
by shadowed-wolfe
Summary: Vaughn has always hated the rain, but can Chelsea develop a way for him to change his attitude? One-shot


**A/N:**

**Ah, it's raining over here, and I just got the best inspiration ever! Haha, and I decided to write about my all-time favorite Harvest Moon couple, too! Goodness, am I getting too obsessed with them? I might try to write about a different couple later, but I need a good inspiration, and so far, my mind is filled with only Vaughn and Chelsea. Who else is excited for the new game?**

**Ah, I'm rambling, now. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Kisses in the Rain~**

**Wednesday, Spring 15-7:45 pm**

"I hate the rain," muttered Vaughn bitterly.

"Why?" I asked. "The rain—" I breathed in deep, the scent of the rain filling up my nose. The window was cracked open, and I was leaning against the windowsill. Vaughn, on the other hand, was at least ten feet away from the window, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"The rain is…wonderful. It helps me water my crops, cools down a hot day—and don't you _love _the smell after?"

"Not really," grunted Vaughn.

I ignored him. "I love looking out my window and seeing the little lines of rain coming down—it's as if the Harvest Goddess was rewarding me for my hard work. And I love the rainbow afterwards…so many colors, so beautiful…" I trailed off.

Vaughn was silent.

"And you can get wet, too," I went on.

"Why would you willingly get wet?" he asked.

"Do you not like water, Vaughn?"

Vaughn shrugged.

A thought suddenly struck my mind.

"But out of all those things I just listed, something else has them beat," I hinted mischievously.

I turned around from looking out my window to see that Vaughn was gazing at me.

"And what is that, Chelsea?"

Although we had been dating for a year, I still got butterflies every time Vaughn said my name. I think it was the husky way his voice pronounced each syllable, so soft and comforting.

I didn't answer, and stepped away from the window and walked toward Vaughn.

As I passed him, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into step with me.

"Where, if I may ask, are we going?"

I continued to remain silent. Still holding his hand in mine, I walked toward my toolbox, opened it, and rummaged through it, looking for an umbrella. As I withdrew it, I saw Vaughn's eyes grow big.

"Oh, no. You are _not _dragging me out there."

I knew that if Vaughn really wanted to resist, he could easily do so. He was bigger than me, anyway, but I had to try.

I tugged on his hand. "Please, Vaughn? I want to show you something."

I looked at him, gazing into his deep violet eyes.

After many long seconds, he finally consented.

"You may not get me wet, though," he stated. As I looked at him, though, I could see a faint smile forming on his lips. His smiles were so rare that it pleased me for days if I could only bring forth a little one.

I beamed, and quickly gave him a peck on the check. Slightly flustered, still not used to affection, he shifted his gaze to the floor, a blush creeping up his face.

I laughed internally. One day, Vaughn was going to get used to all these affections. Not to say that Vaughn wasn't affectionate. He was—he just wasn't used to it. It would take him some time, but I have all the patience and time in the world just for him.

I opened the door and stepped outside. But first, Vaughn took the umbrella from my hands, opened it, and held it over the both of us. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist, something he's only done once or twice. We walked out, and shut the door behind us.

We were greeted by heavy rain, but it wasn't cold out. The rain didn't touch us, not as long as Vaughn held up the umbrella for us.

"Where to, Chelsea?" he murmured.

I took him to my crops, first. I kneeled down, my shins barely grazing the dirt below. Vaughn held the umbrella over my head.

"See? Look how this one is starting to sprout, Vaughn. In a couple of days, hopefully, I'll be able to have my first harvest of the year."

I took him to the river that ran through my farm next. It seemed that while it was raining, the water was clearer.

"It's so clear," I murmured. "You can almost see the bottom of the river."

We walked along the edge of the river, me on the outside because he claimed 'that I'll fall in.' That was once, and he never let me forget about it.

We continued along the path, until we reached the house. Vaughn reached for the handle, but I pulled him back.

"Wait," I said. "One more thing."

He nodded, and I led him by the hand to the back of the house.

He looked around, perplexed.

I didn't say anything, but pressed myself closer to him.

"What's up, Chelsea?" he asked, oblivious.

I brought my gaze to rest upon his, stood up on my tiptoes, and brought my lips toward his own.

Immediately, he pressed back, not hesitating for a minute.

He pulled back, looked into my eyes, and then met his lips with mine again.

Rarely does Vaughn go back for a second kiss in a row. Overjoyed, I pressed against his mouth.

By the fourth time our lips met, Vaughn muttered, "Useless" and tossed the umbrella. He turned me around so that my back was against my house wall, and continued to kiss me.

Each kiss ignited a spark within me, and each time, I kissed him back, eager for more.

We kissed passionately, barely noticing that with every passing second, we were being drenched to the bone. But I for one didn't care, not as long as he kept kissing me.

We pulled back, breathless. I looked at him, his silver hair sticking to his forehead, and then at his clothes, stuck to his skin. His chest was heaving up and down quite rapidly. We took in each other's appearances for only a second or two, and then Vaughn leaned in for more.

*****

_The next week..._

My hands and knees were stained brown, caused from the overly amount of time I have spent pulling those dang weeds from my farm.

_Plop. _

The first raindrop landed on my forehead and then proceeded to slide down my face.

_Plop. Plop. _

The second and third raindrops followed without breaking rhythm.

And then…it started pouring.

A hand landed on my shoulder, then, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up and saw silver.

"Vaughn?" I managed to get out, my heart still jumpy.

He grunted. "It's pouring, Chelsea. You should get inside before you catch a cold."

"But I'm not done with the weeds, yet," I argued.

"Come on. I don't want you to get sick. If you want, I'll help you with the rest of them tomorrow."

He grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and then led me back to the house.

With each passing step, the rain seemed to get even harsher, if that were even possible. Poor Vaughn, I thought. He hates the rain, and yet he came out here to get me. He wasn't even carrying an umbrella. Knowing him, he probably didn't want to go looking for it in my house—for some odd reason, he was a little hesitant to go through my things.

We finally reached the door to my house after some time. We were drenched, yes, but in my opinion, I thought that last week, Vaughn and I were wetter.

Ah, the kiss. Or kiss_es_, should I say. Never had I received a kiss so passionate from Vaughn. It brought butterflies to my stomach and took the breath away from me every time I thought about it.

Since last week, though, Vaughn hasn't said anything about it, and I'm wondering if he were as greatly affected by it as I was.

I was reaching out to the handle when suddenly I was jerked back and into the arms of Vaughn. I looked up at him questionably.

He didn't say anything, but I caught a glimpse of a mischievous smile in his eyes.

Vaughn bent down, and his lips met mine.

And then suddenly, it was just like last week. We were getting soaked to the bone, all the while a spark was being lightened inside of me.

Although, as I recall, I did manage to pull away from him for a minute or so to ask him a question.

"You know, Vaughn, we could always do this inside."

Vaughn pulled me against his chest. "Does this bother you?" he whispered huskily, and I could feel my insides melting.

"N-no, but you hate rain," I stuttered, my heart racing wildly out of control.

Vaughn pulled back and stared into my eyes.

Slowly, a faint smile formed on his lips.

"Actually, on the contrary dear Chelsea, I'm beginning to love it."

Then he leaned closer for more.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, how did you like it? Did it seem like Vaughn was OCC? He might have been, but I wanted to bring out his passionate side ;)**

**So sorry that I haven't been able to post for some time. School's been hectic, and I think I may have writer's block for ****As Told By Chelsea. ****I'll try my best to get through that, though. **

**Thank you everybody for reading this! Please review!**

**~Shadowed-Wolfe~**


End file.
